


Things Will Be Better, I Promise:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Oaths & Vows, Post-Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is recovering from his ordeal of Montana, & Laos. Danny is there by his side, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Things Will Be Better, I Promise:

*Summary: Steve is recovering from his ordeal of Montana, & Laos. Danny is there by his side, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad to be back home in Hawaii, & living his life again. The Hunky Brunette was so glad, that things are going back to normal for a change. He was glad that he got the time, that he did, spending it with Joe White.

 

It was getting easier, whenever he was mentioned, Steve smiles now, as he looks at a picture of him wherever he discovered one. He still feels guilty cause, he still thinks that he caused Joe’s death, & he still feels responsible. But, He is learning that there wasn’t anything that he could’ve done for his friend, & mentor.

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, His partner, & lover, was glad that his lover was resting after the past month’s experience, that they went through together. The Blond vowed to be there for the former seal, as long as he needs him, & as long as he lives.

 

Steve was on the lanai, & he was enjoying the time away from the office. He was thinking about how to honor Joe more, He heard footsteps, & smiled, cause he knew it was Danny, He always puts a smile on his face. The Five-O Commander smiled bigger, as he came to sit next to him.

 

“Hey, Babe, Are you doing okay ?”, He asked with concern in his voice, as he took one of his hands into his. “I am doing okay, It’s getting a little bit better”, Steve answered honestly. “Things will be better, I promise”, The Loudmouth Detective assured him, Steve smiles, & said & kissed him, “Yeah, As long as you are at my side”, They continues to enjoy their relaxation.

 

The End.


End file.
